Ad Lines
by Hellofalife
Summary: Brittany is unsure of the working world, she starts off her career at the Lopez Advertising Company. How will her career and love life pan out. This is my first fic... and unsure of it is. Be gentle.


Brittany secured the white gloves in between each finger making sure they would not slip loose. She took one step towards the mirror on her baby blue wall, it stretched from the bottom to just above her head. The perfect size. She firmly pressed her right hand to the back of her head, the grips were in place and holding her blonde her in place. Reaching out to her white vanity she grasped the hair spray can. She pressed on top and let the aerosol out whilst circling her head. A sputter left her mouth, still she never had too much hairspray on it held her up do in place. A sigh escaped her lips, she secretly hated that she was making a effort to go to work.  
Reaching out to her pink purse which stood up right on her dressers, her fingers undid the gold clasp in one swift movement. Rooting around inside her thumb and forefinger surround the cylindrical item in question. The lip came off with a pop, twisting the golden upper part the rouge stick came in to full view. Brittany opened her mouth spreading the colourful lipstick on her lips. Cementing the colour with a pop. Her make up looks effortless, she thinks high school had some purpose after all. Her and her two best friends would spend their breaks and lunches in the girl's bathroom perfecting the application of lipstick, eye makeup and foundation. The three of them would giggle whilst some other girls would huddle into one stall smoking cigarette after cigarette.

'Britty!' Her mother's voice rang from the kitchen causing her daydream to come to a halt, there was no doubt she would be pouring the orange juice. Her father reading the paper and sister shoveling a piece of toast with far too much butter in her mouth.  
She bent down, put her fingers in the backs of her white shoes and stood back up with them, then grasped her purse leaving the sanctuary of her bedroom.  
'I'm here,' she sat at the table and slipped her feet in her shoes where she had placed the on the linoleum floor next to her.  
'Good now you need something to eat before your first day!' Her mom gasped in excitement, she is certain her mom is more excited than her.  
'I'll just have an apple and coffee, I'm sure you've made a big sandwich for my lunch.' Brittany piced up the coffee pot from the middle of the table, her father must have just finished with it.  
'B you know mom packs for the whole army,' Brittany's little sister quipped in without one breath. She shook her head and the pigtails danced on both sides of her head. Just like Brittany she had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. At the age of just 12 she had a quick wit.  
'Hayley, you know you mom just likes to make sure we all eat well.' Their father cut in, peering just over the top of the broadsheet paper.  
'Yes daddy, sorry mom,' her little sister pushed her chair out, 'well I best shoot the bus will be here soon.'  
All three of them waved to Hayley as she left running to catch the school bus just from outside their house.

'Brittany I'm setting off in 10 minutes, I'll drop you off on my way to the office.' Her father set the paper down and pulled his beige overcoat from the coat rack from next to the door.  
'Ok daddy let me just grab my jacket.' Brittany stood up, walked over to the coat rack and pulled her blue jacket from the peg. She really didn't want to start this day.  
Her mother had secured her a typist job at a marketing firm in the city. Her mother somehow knew the company owner and his children had now taken over. They wanted fresh meat to shake the company up. Lopez Ads, they were one of the biggest in the country, she could feel the pressure already.

Brittany and her father sat in his black car, the hum of the engine whilst the road rolled by kept her calm. There was a slight perspiration on her forehead. Her nimble fingers ere drumming on her dress, which was hugging her hips.  
'You'll be fine Brittany, you have exceptional typing skills. Just don't get distracted.' Her father looked at her from the side of his eyes and smirked.  
'You know I always do,'  
He patted her knee, 'you are capable of anything.'  
She smiled, her mom and dad were the best people in the world. They would do anything for her and did not judge her. They did often push her, her mom wanting her to continue her studies so she could pursue a career. Sometimes she was confused as her mom would reinforce the notion of being successful but that she would settle down and marry a nice man.  
The car came to a sudden halt, Brittany looked around, had they come to her stop already?She looked across the vast road as the cars zoomed past. She looks straight across all the men and women speeding around. All the men in three piece suits and women in beautiful dresses, would she fit in?

'Here take the boss the paper maybe he's not had a chance, the little things and they'll like you.' Her father passed her the paper, the soft ink soaked paper gave a slight mark to her white gloves. Damn, she would have to take them off when she got to her desk or inside. She leant over and kissed his cheek.  
'Thank you I'll see you later at Dinner.'

She gracefully opened the car door and slid her legs out. It was a sunny day as she ran across the road. Her white heels clicking on the pavement.  
Reaching the revolving entrance to the vast building she pushed, sucking in a sharp breath at the same time.  
Brittany had to go to the the 10th floor, she was going to be working on the bosses floor. She approached the elevator, she managed to squeeze in, amongst a few men laughing and talking about yesterday's ball game. Her eyes nearly rolled out of her eye sockets. The 10th floor dinged and out she stepped. Rows and rows of dark wood desks spread throughout the floor. On left a small office with a golden plate on the front, straight in front of her was exactly the same just two times as big. Brittany stood unaware she was just three steps in front of the elevator.

'Umpft' her body was sent into a forward motion. Her left leg jutted out just in front of her, it steadied her and she regained her balance. Due to the motion the paper slid out of her hand and landed on the floor. Brittany turned around to see who had just catapulted into her back. Her head whipped behind her but all she could see was an empty space.  
'Sorry,' Brittany glanced forward, a woman was bent over just in front of her, reaching to pick the paper from the floor where it had landed. The woman then spun around and was stood directly in front of Brittany. She was a petite woman, tanned skin and dark hair which was smoothly pinned back, the over head lights shone on her head. Brittany noticed her there was a slight gleam coming from the woman's hair, it looked so soft and shiny. She was wearing a tight black dress tight at the hips as it was held in on her waistband with a soft baby blue belt, she held an equally black satchel on her free hand.  
'It's ok I'm a klutz, standing right in front of the elevator!'  
'We all get dazed sometimes,' the woman let out a small giggle. The woman started to hand the paper back the Brittany.  
'Oh I can't be forgetting that, it's for my new boss. I want to make a good impression on them.' Brittany grabbed the paper and waved in the air with the other hand.  
'Nice I need an employee just like you...' the woman paused.  
'Oh Brittany, Brittany Pierce,' she held out her right hand offering a hand shake.  
'Well Brittany, you're my new typist. Santana Lopez,' Santana grasped Brittany's hand firmly shaking and then closed just her left eye winking.  
'Oh I guess this is yours!' Brittany passed the paper back. 'I do have to start my first day though now.'


End file.
